Meeting the sister
by twewyAA
Summary: Klavier stresses about meeting Lana, and asks Daryan for advice. When he does finally meet her, how does it go? (Established Klema)


Klavier paced back and forth in his office, with a distressed look on his face.

Daryan was sitting in a chair with his feet up on Klavier's desk. He raised an eyebrow at his friend's behaviour. "What's got you so rattled, Gavin?"

Klavier ran his hand through his hair. "Well… Ema has requested that we have dinner with her sister today."

Ever since Ema had started working for Klavier, he directed all his charm towards her. However he still couldn't pinpoint exactly when his flirtatiousness had turned into genuine interest in the woman. It had taken months to convince her to go on a date with him, but once he got that opportunity, he made sure that she knew how serious he was about her. In a heartfelt confession he showed her that below his charming demeanour, was a man truly in love. Although Ema was extremely guarded, often brushing off his advances with sarcasm and insults, she too had grown fond of the man. Now the two were a few months into their relationship, and Ema wanted Klavier to meet her sister.

"Lana Skye?" Daryan laughed. "Man, she's gonna wreck you."

"Exactly." Klavier emphasised. "She wasn't Chief Prosecutor for nothing. She's a scary woman."

Daryan chucked and shook his head. "It's not like you ever have problems with any type of women. Admit it, under any other circumstances, you wouldn't be scared to meet her. You would just turn on the charm. You're only scared because she's Ema's sister and you have to make a good impression."

"That's true…" Klavier said, leaning against his desk. "But since I have to make a good impression, what do I do? How should I act?"

"Look, man just be yourself." Daryan advised.

Klavier groaned. "I'm asking for real advice here. None of this 'be yourself' business."

Daryan crossed his arms. "This is the best advice you'll get. Ema likes you for who you are. No idea why, but she does. No point putting on a show and acting different in front of her sister. Besides, you said it yourself, she was Chief prosecutor. You act like something you're not, she'll see right through you."

Klavier was silent for a few seconds. "Since when were you right about everything?" He scowled.

Daryan smirked. "I'm just better with the ladies than you are."

Klavier scoffed. "I won over the unattainable Ema Skye, I think that's proof enough of my talent in that area."

Daryan held up his in mock defeat. "Man if she hears you talking about her like she's an object, you're done for."

Klavier shook his head. "She is not an object to me though. Admittedly, in my past I have treated women as such, but Ema has made me realise how wrong I was."

Daryan stood up and stretched. "Well, that's great and I'm happy for you, Klavier. But while I haven't met 'the one', I might as well have some fun. I gotta go, I'm having dinner with a cute little Victoria's Secret model. I'd say I'm going to charm the pants off her, but she might not even be wearing any." Daryan winked.

Klavier laughed. "Daryan, I can't imagine you changing anytime soon. You're going to have to meet a miracle woman for that to happen. Anyways, have fun."

"Oh I will." Daryan walked out the door.

* * *

Klavier readjusted his jacket and fixed his hair for what had to have been the millionth time. He was at Ema's house, where she had already made dinner, and the two were waiting for Lana to arrive. Klavier was trying not to show how nervous he was, but unfortunately it was pretty obvious.

Ema put a hand on his arm. "It's going to be fine, Klavier stop worrying." She could see that he was jittery, and she tried not to laugh. It was kind of funny that her big sister could scare Klavier, who seemed to know how to face any situation.

"Ema, I don't know what I will do if she dislikes me." Klavier confessed. "It will be troublesome if two important people in your life do not get along."

"Fop, you worry too much. As long as she can see that your intentions towards me are good, she will be content."

Klavier smirked, letting his voice go deep. "And what would those intentions be, Fräulein?" He looked her, meeting her viridian eyes.

Ema met his gaze unwaveringly, now accustomed to his seductive ways.

Just as Klavier leaned in, the doorbell rang. He pulled back, panic filling his eyes.

Ema laughed as she got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "You'll be fine as long as you don't act too foppy, which might be hard for you."

She opened the door to the smiling face of Lana Skye.

"Ema!" Her sister gave her a massive embrace, and the two sisters hugged dangerously tight.

Lana pulled back and turned to Klavier, who opened his arms, expecting a quick hug along with their greetings.

Lana responded by putting her hand out for a handshake. A moment of silence passed the apartment, Klavier with his arms wide and Lana with her hand extended.

Klavier attempted to cover this incident up with a cough. He then put his hand out and shook Lana's.

Ema forced a smile. "Why don't we go into the dining room and have dinner?"

As Lana lead the way deeper into the apartment, Ema grabbed the sleeve of Klavier's jacket and pulled him down.

"Don't get too touchy-feely fop." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

"So Klavier, how did you manage to win over my sister? All I used to hear about Ema's boss was that he was a glimmerous…" Lana trailed off, trying to find the correct word.

"Fop." Ema and Klavier said in unison.

"Yes, a glimmerous fop. When did that change into something else?" Lana asked.

"Well, I had taken a liking to her, so when I managed to get Ema on a date with me, I told her how I felt. I am so lucky that she even considered me."

"That you are." Lana said curtly, taking a sip of her wine. "Ema, the fans that fawn over Mr Gavin all the time and the girls that surround him, they don't bother you?"

Klavier opened his mouth to speak, to tell Lana that no matter who he talks to charmingly, he doesn't have eyes for anyone except Ema. However before he could, Ema answered her sister.

"It's understandable Lana, he's a celebrity. I trust him though, and nothing else matters." Ema smiled at Klavier.

The rest of the dinner consisted of small talk and conversations about the law enforcement. The three of them had loosened up a bit. Klavier even managed to make Lana laugh a few times, which he considered as great personal victories.

As the night grew to a close, Ema, Klavier and Lana walked headed to the door of the apartment again.

Lana turned around to face the two of them. "Can I talk to Mr Gavin on his own?"

Ema nodded, squeezing Klavier's hand in a way of saying 'good luck', and went back into the dining room. She started clearing the table and doing the dishes.

Lana pierced Klavier with her gaze. "Mr Gavin."

"You can call me Klavier."

She nodded. "Then in turn, you can call me Lana. Now, I'll be honest, it worries me that Ema has chosen to date someone like you. I cannot see how the two of you are compatible."

Klavier gulped. "Lana, I understand that we may not seem like the most conventional couple. I admit, the two of us are very different. However, I don't think this makes us less compatible. On the contrary, I think we bring out different sides in each other. True, we don't have that many things in common. I don't understand what Ema is talking about when she obsesses over some scientific discovery, but I love the happiness and excitement it brings her and I think that is more than enough."

Lana looked surprised for a few seconds, and then quickly composed herself. She tilted her head and actually looked at Klavier properly for the first time. She gave him a small smile, and Klavier assumed that she was about to respond to him.

"Ema! I'm ready to go." Instead, she called out to Ema.

Ema rushed back to the two of them and hugged her sister. "Thanks for dropping by Lana!"

After the sisters' embrace, Lana turned to Klavier again, and gave him a quick hug. He was surprised, but returned it anyway. It seemed that this was Lana's response to his honest words.

Lana pulled back and gave him a stern look, although this time it seemed joking, not frightening. "You better take care of my sister."

Klavier smiled. "Of course."

Lana left the apartment, leaving Ema and Klavier there.

Ema looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm impressed, you managed to get her approval."

Klavier smirked, backing her up against the door. "Of course I did."

Ema narrowed her eyes. "Oh, like you weren't panicking about this only a few hours ago."

"Nein, I don't remember that." Klavier brushed a few stray strands away from her face.

Ema giggled, shaking her head. With that, Klavier leaned in and locked his lips with hers, not ready to be interrupted like they were last time. Ema leaned into the kiss, and wound her arms around his neck, tangling them in his platinum blond hair. Klavier put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, the distance between them seeming too great for his liking.

Just as Klavier went to deepen the kiss, a knock sounded from the other side of the very door that the couple was leaning on.

"Ema, I forgot my phone." Lana's voice sounded.

Klavier cursed quietly, and pulled away from Ema. She motioned to Klavier's hair, which happened to be messed up in a few places. While Klavier fixed up his hair, Ema opened the door.

Lana rushed inside. "Hey, sorry I'll just grab my phone." She went inside the dining room, and returned only a few moments later with her phone. "I'll be going now."

Lana stopped at the door though, and gave Ema and Klavier a scrutinising look-over. "It's getting quite late, shouldn't you be going as well, Klavier? Come on, we can walk down together." She stepped out the door, motioning Klavier to follow.

Klavier grabbed his jacket, and started following after Lana. He voiced his suspicions to Ema though. "Was it the hair?"

"It was the hair." She confirmed.

With a small chuckle, the young rock star left the apartment, right behind the older Skye.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the story! Please review :) Also I don't really think viridian is the best colour to describe Ema's eyes, but I just needed an excuse to use that word! (Viridian paint, anyone?) Also I guess this is kind of an AU, as Daryan is not in jail, I just love the Klavier and Daryan bromance too much. Hope everyone was in character, I tried my best! **


End file.
